1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging technology, and more particularly to a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, camera modules have been widely used in various portable electronic devices. A typical camera module includes a barrel unit having lenses therein, a voice coil motor, and an image sensor. The voice coil motor includes a fixed part and a movable part. The movable part is engaged with the barrel unit.
In assembly, the voice coil motor is first assembled with the image sensor, and then the barrel unit is threadingly coupled to the movable part of the voice coil motor. In this step, dusts and small particles may be generated due to friction, and may fall on the image sensor. Accordingly, such contaminants may cause the imaging quality of the camera module to be unsatisfactory.
Therefore, a new camera module is desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.